The political question and scenario time!
In rei publicae tempus quaestio, the political question time! Here are 28 hypothetical political moral questions and dilemmas on home affairs that would hit any English, French, Dutch and\or Irish regime between 2000 and 2018. The nation portrayed is a small and totally fictitious example nation, as are the settlements and the hypothetical situations with in it. Question 1 The cost of renting stall space at the capital's Meadow St. Friday Market went up drastically for the 3rd time in a row. Brockley Borough Council say they need the money to maintain the area when the Market is away, but the market stall traders are saying it will put most of them out of business due to increased costs. Question 2 The the traders of the Meadow St. Friday Market's over-spill in Kemp Street and Warwick Street, directly south of Bristowe City Center, has reported that the old buildings are dangerous and decrepit. The shop owners and\or residents complain that rents and\or local business rates are also to high. Brockley Borough Council say they have too little money to upgrade and the maintain the 120 year old buildings, that were last renovated 60 years ago, prior to the rise of a series of notoriously wasteful or tight fistd council. Question 3 The road is getting congested in peak times, NOx air pollution is bad in peak times and some potholes are occurring in the tarmac surfacing to. The public, economists, ecologists, transport firms and transportation experts have several ideas including: a road toll charge, promoting the use of electric cars, adding an extra lane (with some difficulty due to limited roadside space) in boat directions, a park and ride bus service and banning diesel fuel for use in cars. Every one agrees that he NOx levels are causing the last 5 year's rise in asthma cases and must be reduced fast. In areas of high motor vehicle traffic, like Bristowe City, the amount of nitrogen oxides emitted into the atmosphere as air pollution can be significant and a major contributer to making acid rain, ground level ozone, particulates and the gray summer haze that comes down over the Bristowe City center at times. Question 4 Both the bussy Bristowe Roundabout and the 175 year old bronze statue of of King Robert Swaine the 3rd inside it are tourist spot for the entire planet. A blackmailer has said to Bristow Borough Council and Bristowe City Police that if the government doesn't pay him £10,000,000 with in a month, he will blow it up and kill as many tourists as he can. Bristowe City Police said no arrests have been made so far and their inquiries continue. Question 5 The northern town of Baile an Abhainn is dependent on road transport to connect it to the rest of the nation's rural north and north western village of Baile an Talaimh. Not many people have cars in the town or outlying settlements. It is dependent on the railways for connections to the western town of Tref y Dyffryn. The railway firm says the rout to the Tref y Dyffryn is unnviable without a major state subsidy due to poor passenger numbers, so the number of trains will fall from 10x 6 carriage trains a day to 5x 5 carriage trains on weekdays only. The locals say they fear the station will close in time and that they will be cut off. Question 6 The northern village of Baile an Talaimh is dependent on road transport to connect it to the rest of the nation's rural north and both the northern towns of Baile an Abhainn and Sheamustown. Not many people have cars in the village or the rural north. The local bus service says the rout to Baile an Abhainn is nonviable without a major state subsidy due to poor passenger numbers, so it will be withdrawn soon. The locals say they will be cut off and the village will die. Baile an Abhainn County Council say that local taxes must go up slightly to pay for the subsiding of the routes that will be closed otherwise. Question 7 The place is a popular seaside resort, but summer night life is getting ruined by rising knife crime. It is at a 12 year high and may break the 20 year high this year if it continues to rise at current rates. The public say drugs, drunkenness, joblessness and youth center closures are blighting the town. Social experts say it's because of obesity, joblessness and youth center closures. The police and teachers both blame drugs, lack of moral fiber and youth center closures. Doctors are desperate to stop the influx of stabbed, hopelessly drunk and dangerously high people. Local takeaway and souvenir shop owners are desperate to stop the nocturnal stabbings that on several occasions spilled over into their shops. Sadly, another teenage male was stabbed last night. He was wounded in the neck outside the local college and is now critically ill in the hospital. Witnesses told the Tref y Dyffryn Recorder the ethnically Welsh victim was chased and attacked in the road outside the town's technical college by a mob of about 6 to 8 ethnically English teenagers of mixed gender. The victim was brought into the nearby library for treatment after the attack. Tref y Dyffryn County Police said no arrests have been made so far and their enquirers continue. Question 8 The popular out of town shopping center that opened last year has lead to a massive increase in the Sheamustown's traffic, especially on northern town's High Street. The air pollution by NOx (a generic term for the nitrogen oxides that are most relevant for air pollution, namely nitric oxide (NO) and nitrogen dioxide (NO 2).) is higher than before and several people have been run over during heavy traffic, rather than just the odd nocturnal drunkard and miscreant child as before. The locals would like to keep the shopping center and would also like to see more level crossings on the main urban roads. Question 9 7.5 miles to the east of the capital and 22 miles east of Bristowe City Center, is the satellite village of Frith. It has a population of 150. There is reports that the locals oppose the new 20 commuter owned houses built with in eye sight of the village. They fear the extra traffic and loss of local character, but planning experts say it's in a good location for road travel via the nearby A-road and the builders say there is room for 12 more houses later on. Question 10 Over the last few years, ethnic English drunks are repeatedly roaming the streets of the southern village Ville du Sud town center during the summer nights. The ethnic French Villagers are upset by the trails of vomit and empty beer cans. They also dislike the intermittent illegal rave parties held in the nearby farmer's fields. Many of the drunks and party goers regard the local culture as pathetic and the vast majority don't know any Metropolitan or Normaund French; they mostly speak Standard British English or Tyke. About a third of the villagers now Standard British English and a few also know Scots Gaelic and or Tyke. Question 11 The 28 year old Riverend Court Building in the eastern city of Fordham has had some of exterior cladding fell off in a storm during last year and more appears to becoming loose this year. Fordham City Council say it's non-hazardous and only of aesthetic value, but locals say that their rooms feel colder and some cladding might fall on to passing people. The 6 year old phone mast on top has been blamed for 2 cancers in the building last year. The old one was connected with no cancers, since non hit the building in that time or before. The town has an average of 12 cases a year for the last 10 years, including this year. Question 12 The River Blackwater in the eastern city of Fordham is silting up badly with mud from upstream and is regularly used as a makeshift dump by both of the local TV factories. A closed garage still leaks some residual petrol in to the water 5 years after closure and botched demolition. The river has also not been dredged out for 30 years and stinks badly in the summer. The local duck population has imploded from 25 to 9 in the last 2 years. Environmentalists want it cleaned out, the junk removed and have it made environmentally friendly. The local residents want it dredged out to avoid flooding during extremely wet weather, like that which hit the area 3 and 6 years ago. Local firms still want to use it as an informal dump. Everyone agrees the heavy summer stench of stagnant water, leaked petrol, excess natural sulfur compounds and excess natural methane gas needs to be dealt with quickly. Fordamshire County Council say they can not afford to clean it out for the foreseeable future. Question 13 The canal in the eastern village of De Velden is silting up badly with mud from upstream and has not been dredged out for 20 years. Environmentalists want the local newts and swans left in peace, but local residents want it dredged out to avoid flooding during extremely wet weather, like that which hit the area 3 and 6 years ago. The floods of 3 year ago led to 100 0f the 175 residents having their homes flooded. The 5 local farms and the local cheese factory were also badly flooded. Question 14 The rundown Benton Estate, 5 miles south of Bristowe City Center, is 175 years old and was regularly refurbished by Bushford Borough Council until 40 years ago. To save money they sold it to an existing private landlord, but his son took over 20 years ago and spent much of his earnings on lots of alcohol, gambling at slot machines and high-end watches. Rising house maintenance bills, falling rent returns (many are now so poor they are legally rent exempt), the landlord's life style and the 5 year regional economic downturn have taken their toll and the estate has missed it's previous 10 yearly renovation and probably will miss it's next one later this year. The major storm that hit the estate 3 years ago dislodged many tiles and drains, but the landlord ignored and now several lofts are beginning to leak badly. Question 15 The River Blackwater in the satellite town of Brereton, 10 miles north eastern of Bristowe City Centre, is blocking up badly with crap since is regularly used as a makeshift dump by both the local furniture factory and several locals. The river was canalised 60 years ago, but has also not been cleaned out out for 20 years and stinks badly in the summer. Late night drunks regularly piss and puke in the river to. The local duck population has imploded from 22 to 8 in the last 2 years. Environmentalists want it cleaned out, the junk removed and have it made environmentally friendly. The local residents want it it cleaned out to avoid flooding during extremely wet and stormy weather, like that which hit the area 3 and 6 years ago. The local drunks still want to use it as a toilet and vomitorium. Local some local people and the local furniture firm still want to use it as an informal dump. Everyone agrees the heavy summer stench of stagnant water, human urine, excess natural sulfur compounds and excess natural methane gas needs to be dealt with quickly. Fordamshire County Council and Brereton District Council both say they can not afford to clean it out for the foreseeable future and blame each other for the failure to look after the river in recent years. Question 16 The central town of Ramsdale is a major transport hub that connects Berresford to all places north of it except for Baile an Abhainn, Sheamustown and Baile an Talaimh. It has witnessed growing car theft, the closure of both the local automotive firms and the closure of a local primary school. The town's economy is in sharp decline and poverty has risen over the last 5 year. Ramsdale Borough Council says the fall in local business taxes coming in and rise in people who are claiming rent exemption has hit thire finances badly. The council's fiscal shortfall has lead to the closure several of council run youth clubs last year. They want some sort of subsidy from central government to avoid either a painful high rise in local taxation the closure of the local council run old folks home. The lack of jobs and youth facilities has been indirectly linked by many, including Ramsdale County police, Tref y Dyffryn County Police and the Ramsdale gazette to the recent upswing in bored teenagers getting drunk and causing trouble in the city centre. Some social commentators and priests say that it is lack of parental discipline that has caused the youth to go astray and say that Ramsdale' inner city joy riding has been endemic for the last 12 years. Question 17 The commuter village of Roachlake, 2 miles north of Ramsdale, is having a mini-crime wave. Ramsdale County police and the Ramsdale Gazette are concerned that mostly young youths are doing a lot of shoplifting and car theft. The Ramsdale Gazette has raised concerned that many are from broken homes, jobless, bored shitless and\or often high on synthetic cannabinoid like K2/Spice. Some social commentators and priests say that it is lack of parental discipline that has caused the youth to go astray and say that inner city joyriding in residential street in Roachlake has been endemic for the last 12 years. Question 18 A construction permit covering sand and gravel was issued last month for a sight 1 mile west of the northern town of Ramston. Aggregate MN and Lafarge S.A. will operate the site. People's concerns are relating to Economists say Ecologists say The roads of are very potholed to due to years of . . Question 19 . Question 20 . Question 21 . Question 22 . Question 23 .. Question 24 . Question 25 . Question 25 . Question 25 Revolting farmers dumped hundreds of tonnes of manure and rotten vegetables on the streets of the southern town of Ville de François, as well as spraying a council water treatment office with slurry and trying to burn down the town hall as part of a major day of protest. The town was paralyses and traffic disrupted as the farmers on verge of bankruptcy vented their anger. The country produces a surplus and thousands of tonnes of beef, pork, fruit and milk are destroyed each year. A Fiscal experts say end both the state's subsidies and over production, trade experts say sell it to new emerging markets in other continents and the farmer's union say around 10% of livestock farms are at risk of closure, putting some 40,000 jobs at risk. . Question 28 . photo credits File:Peartree railway.jpg|Peartree railway station near Derby. Attribution: James Haynes. File:View from Stafford Castle - geograph.org.uk - 1136200.jpg|View from Stafford Castle. Attribution: Simon Huguet. File:Wetherby Close, Petts Hill - former Northolt Park Racecourse - geograph.org.uk - 18268.jpg|Racecourse Estate: this area was used for horse racing in the early 20th century. Attribution: David Hawgood. Image:040424 026 avonmouth.jpg|The River Avon with Avonmouth and the M5 bridge. Author: April 2004, by Joe D. File:Haltwhistle market place.jpg|Haltwhistle market place looking west. Author: Alistair Burrowes. File:Westway Looking east.jpg|Westway flyover at junction with West Cross Route, looking east. Attribution: J. Taylor. File:Stonebridge Park station, London Transport - geograph.org.uk - 879904.jpg| Stonebridge Park station, London Transport The station is served by Bakerloo Line Underground trains, running between Harrow & Wealdstone and Elephant & Castle, and Overground services between Watford Junction and Euston.Attribution: Dr Neil Clifton File:River rom south roneo corner.jpg|The River Rom emerges from underground channels at Roneo Corner. Author: MRSC. File:Bristol - St Augustine's Reach.jpg|St Augustine's Reach and Pero's Bridge, during the 2004 Harbour Festival. Author: Original uploader was Steinsky at en.wikipedia. File:Brentford skyline.JPG|Skyline of Brentford Town, taken from a high window of a tower block to the north. Author: Zeibura. File:Newbold Road, Chesterfield - geograph.org.uk - 67087.jpg|A street in Chesterfield. Attribution: Chris Shaw. File:Doncaster Town Center.JPG|The High Street in Doncaster town centre. Author: Frees. File:Truro rooftops.jpg|Truro: cathedral church of St. Mary. Attribution: Chris Downer. File:North Ockendon Village - geograph.org.uk - 22346.jpg|North Ockendon Village, Essex. Attribution: John Winfield. File:Westminster, Charing Cross - geograph.org.uk - 865507.jpg|Westminster: Charing Cross Charing Cross is a road junction immediately to the south of Trafalgar Square, at the northern end of Whitehall. Attribution: Chris Downer. File:Lille bourse profil.jpg|The 'Vieille Bourse' on the 'Grand Place'. Author: Velvet. File:2016 Woolwich, Beresford Square market.jpg|View of the market at Beresford Square in the centre of Woolwich, South East London, UK. To the left: Beresford Gate, the former main gate to the Royal Arsenal. Background: Crossrail & Cannon Square development. Author: Kleon3. File:Lanark01.jpg|Lanark, Scotland. Author: R Pollack at English Wikipedia. Image:Cookstown looking north.jpg|Four-lane street busy with vehicle traffic, with a central island, wide sidewalks, with two-story houses. In the distance, the 1,700 ft mountain, Slieve Gallion. The main street, looking north. Slieve Gallion is in the background. Attribution: Linda Bailey. File:Rhyl Seafront - geograph.org.uk - 388762.jpg| Rhyl Seafront Aerial photograph of Rhyl seafront. Attribution: Ian Lee. File:Glenamoy Post Office and Filling Station, Mayo - geograph.org.uk - 380566.jpg| Glenamoy Post Office and Filling Station, Mayo Looks like it may be a post office, filling station, builders merchants and who knows what else! Attribution: Robert Bone. File:Bridgegroningen.JPG|Hoogholtje bridge in Pieterburen, Netherlands. Author: Iijjccoo (talk) (Uploads). File:Whitecross Street Market.jpg|Whitecross Street Market. Author: Nils R. Barth. File:Peckham landscape.jpg|Peckham landscape looking southeast from the library, Peckham, Southwark, London. 29 October 2005. Photographer: Fin Fahey. Author: Tarquin Binary. File:Parkside Court.jpg|Parkside Court, Chelmsford. Author: Stuart Axe. File:rivercan.jpg|The River Can in the city centre with part of the 1960s flood prevention scheme clearly visible. Author: The original uploader was Stuart166axe at English Wikipedia. File:Barneville-la-Bertran 01.jpg|Centre-bourg de Barneville-la-Bertran. Author: Pymouss. Category:The political question time! Category:Browse